warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightstar's Destiny
IMPORTANT!: THIS IS CURRENTLY BEING REDONE Allegiances WindClan Leader:'Saberstar-light gray tom with darker patches '''Deputy:'Shadepelt-longhaired gray tom 'Medicine Cat:'Leafpelt-dark brown she-cat Apprentice: Diamondpaw 'Warriors:'Nightstorm-black and white tom Apprentice: Featherpaw Leafwhisker-ginger tabby she-cat Dapplecloud-tortoiseshell she-cat Cloudmist-light gray tom Foxrunner-ginger tom with white muzzle Apprentice: Silverpaw Wolfclaw-gray tom with a badly scarred leg Flywing-light, wiry she-cat Grassleaf-tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes Kestreltail-brown tom Bramblepath-dark brown tabby tom Whiteclaw-black tom with white paws Moonwind-gray tabby tom Mousetail-pale she-cat with a short brown tail Swiftheart-black and white she-cat Apprentice: Cloverpaw Heathertail-tabby she-cat Emberfoot-gray tom with dark paws Dawnflight-cream she-cat Frostmoon-white she-cat Hawkpounce-ginger tabby tom 'Apprentices:'Featherpaw: gray she-cat with a long tail and faint tabby stripes Silverpaw: shiny gray and black tom Cloverpaw:brown tabby she-cat Dovepaw-small gray she-cat with a fluffy white muzzle and paws 'Queens:'Mistfeather-blue-gray she-cat Mother to Whiteclaw's kits; Turtlekit and Duskkit, Foster mother to Nightstorm's kits; Cloudykit, Cutekit, and Snoozekit Hollowtail-black she-cat with a torn ear Expecting Foxrunner's kits 'Kits:'Turtlekit-blue-gray(ish) tom Duskkit-white she-kit Cloudykit-gray and white tabby she-kit Snoozekit-dark gray tom Cutekit-black she-kit with white patches 'Elders:'Crowfeather-gray tom Nightcloud-black she-cat with green eyes Whitetail-small she-cat Whiskernose-brown tom ThunderClan 'Leader:'Bramblestar 'Deputy:'Squirrelflight 'Medicine Cats:'Jayfeather Leafpool Apprentice: Dewfrost 'Warriors:'Molewhisker Foxleap Cloudtail Rosepetal Cherryfall Snowstorm Apprentice: Skypaw Seedpelt Apprentice: Blizzardpaw Bumblestripe Spiderleg Apprentice: Barkpaw Lionblaze Icecloud Ivypool Apprentice: Grasspaw Stormcloud 'Apprentices:'Skypaw Blizzardpaw Barkpaw Grasspaw 'Queens:'Dovewing Expecting Bumblestripe's kits Lilywing Mother to Snowstorm's kits; Frostkit and Lilackit Amberheart Expecting Molewhisker's kits Brightheart Mother to Cloudtail's kits; Goldenkit, Wishkit, and Flowerkit Cinderheart Expecting Lionblaze's kits 'Kits:'Frostkit Lilackit Goldenkit Wishkit Flowerkit 'Elders:'Sandstorm Dustpelt Thornclaw RiverClan 'Leader:'Mistystar 'Deputy:'Reedwhisker 'Medicine Cat:'Willowshine Apprentice: Sparrowpaw 'Warriors:'Podfur Rivertail Apprentice: Spiritpaw Havenwing Minnowtail Pebblefoot Apprentice: Dawnpaw Lizardfur Perchpelt Duskfur Mallownose Shimmerpelt Heronwing Apprentice: Splashpaw 'Apprentices:'Sparrowpaw Spiritpaw Dawnpaw Splashpaw 'Queens:'Curlflight Mother to Rivertail's kits; Stormkit and Minkkit Icewing Mother to Pebblefoot's kits; Dapplekit and Grasskit Lakeheart Expecting Heronwing's kits 'Kits:'Stormkit Minkkit Dapplekit Grasskit 'Elders:'Mosspelt Pouncetail Rushtail ShadowClan 'Leader:'Rowanstar 'Deputy:'Crowfrost 'Medicine Cat:'Frozenpelt 'Warriors:'Owlclaw Scorchfur Tigerheart Ferretclaw Spikepelt Pinenose Shadowflight Grasstail Tawnypelt Snowbird Cedarwhisker Hailheart Turtlefur Dawnpelt Wolfwing Flamewhisker Blackdusk '''Apprentices: Brownpaw Fallenpaw Violetpaw Queens:'Stoatfur ''Mother to Cedarwhisker's kits; Whitekit, Hallowkit, and Aspenkit 'Kits:'Whitekit Hallowkit Aspenkit 'Elders:'Oakfur Ratscar Smokefoot Littlecloud Ancient NightClan 'Leader:'Brownstar 'Deputy:'Frostflight 'Medicine Cat:'Gingerfur 'Warriors:'Shinepelt Larkwind Apprentice: Redpaw Brackentail Stormclaw 'Apprentice:'Redpaw Cats Outside Clans Loners Sleet-bright white tom Flint-coal black she-cat with amber eyes Hawk-ginger tabby tom Glass-light gray she-cat; Sleet's sister Dawn-pale brown she-cat Spots-white tom with black spots Silver-silver tom Rain-gray and white she-cat Marble-calico she-cat Pine-dark brown tom Kittypets Whitey-white tom with a fluffy tail and different colored eyes Hector-black tom Charlotte-gray she-cat with a white-tipped tail Frisco-silver tabby tom Sunny-golden-brown she-cat with a black-tipped tail Lila-very light gray she-cat Felix-ginger and white tom Lacey-gray she-cat Mai-white she-cat with blue eyes Candy-gray and black she-cat Coco-brown she-cat with a creamy white muzzle and paws Piper-brown tabby she-kit, Lila's daughter Neo-gray and white tom Rouges Astra-brown-tan she-cat Buzz-golden tabby tom Ant-scarred dark brown tom Rumble-gray tom with amber eyes Olive-light brown tabby she-cat Ripple-gray swirled tabby tom Snap-light brown ragged tom Scarlet-dark red tabby she-cat Blaze-ginger tom Inky-jet-black tom with peircing green eyes Ember-brown she-cat with one black paw Chase-gray tabby tom Cream-cream colored she-cat with a torn ear Howl-white tom with sharp claws Lightning-golden she-cat Salt-white tom with tiny black dots Shine-gray tabby tom with leaf-green eyes Talon-brown and white she-cat Oak-gray tom Pretzel-white and brown tom Peak-gray she-cat Silky-black she-cat with a white muzzle Breeze-ginger and black tom Nova-gray she-cat with a fluffy tail Story Prolouge "Let the Gathering begin!" the SkyClan leader Cloudstar yowled. "Wait," meowed Redstar, the leader of ThunderClan."Where's NightClan?" "We're here!" meowed Brownstar. His deputy Frostflight followed. After him came every warrior, apprentice, queen and elder. And the medicine cat Gingerpelt. "Great StarClan!" Cloudstar exclaimed."Did you bring your whole Clan here?" "Yes." Brownstar replied. His gaze darkened,"Twolegs destroyed our camp. One of our warriors was killed and another was badly injured." He flicked his tail toward the limping warrior Shinepelt. "We come to ask for your help." "Why should we help you?" the ThunderClan deputy Seedpelt sneered. "Because we'll starve!" Frostflight called. "Good riddance." Seedpelt growled." 'I heard that!" Frostflight snapped back. Brownstar silenced her with a flick of his tail. " Keep your fur on." he warned. " 'What will we do now?" Brackentail asked nevously. "We have to leave."meowed Brownstar. "I don't want to go!" wailed Redpaw. "He's right." growled Stormclaw."The other clans have no right to drive us out." "They didn't drive us to leave, twolegs did." Brownstar pointed out. For the first time he noticed that the SkyClan medicine cat Fawnstep looked nervous. Everything's all right in SkyClan, right? he thought. They did share a border with SkyClan and it wouldn't take long for the twolegs to find their territory as well.Twolegs are greedy. '' ''"''Redpaw!" Larkwind growled to her apprentice sternly."Don't question our leader." "Are we just gonna give up?" a cat called. "We're going to starve!" another fretted. "Calm down." Brownstar meowed, though he did realize that he was starting to doubt himself. He felt a flash of anger. Stormclaw's right! They can't just make us leave! '' "Listen you fox-hearts!" he snarled to the other leaders."We're leaving! Are you happy now? Proud you betrayed us? Proud you betrayed The Warrior Code? Proud you betrayed '''StarClan?" He left without another word. Not even looking back to see the other leaders shocked expressions. He beckoned his Clan with a flick of his tail."I'm sorry I lashed out."he meowed, his voice filled with sorrow."But where can we go now? The other clans wouldn't give us a mouse-length of territory." Brownstar sighed sadly.My Clan is falling apart... and I can't do anything to help. Chapter One "Wake up sleepyhead!" Leafwhisker prodded Nightstorm awake. He groaned. "Why'd you wake me up so early?"he asked groggily. "Early?" Leafwhisker scoffed."It's almost sunhigh! No wonder your so tired! You were fidgeting all night! Bad dream?" Nightstorm shook his head. "Where's Featherpaw?"he asked. "Out collecting moss. She said you'd promised to do battle training."Leafwhisker rolled her eyes."And you spent half the day sleeping!" "Sorry." he meowed."Tell her I'll be there soon. I'm hungry." Nightstorm padded up to the fresh-kill pile. He took a mouse and gulped it down gingerly. "Hello Shadepelt!" he called to the WindClan deputy. "Hi Nightstorm! Slept late eh?" Shadepelt replied, a flicker of of amusement in his eyes." "Don't worry" Nightstorm assured him." I'll be up for the dawn patrol tomorrow!" Saberstar walked up to Shadepelt. Nightstorm suddenly realized how frail the WindClan leader looked. He felt a stab of pity. Saberstar was on his last life and wasn't getting any younger. Shadepelt will be leader soon,''he thought. Nightstorm then heard a squeal of excitiment and saw his three kits bundle out of the nursery. "Papa! Papa! I beat Cutekit in Moss-Ball!" Snoozekit boasted. "You cheated!" Cutekit spat. "You told Cloudykit she could have your fresh-kill if she was on your team!" "Stop bothering your father!" Mistfeather scolded and the three kits went back to the nursery. Every day they reminded him of his mate Sorrelflower. The beautiful tortoiseshell died at the paws of the vicious warrior Thornfur. "Nightstorm!" His thoughts were interupted by Featherpaw's excited squeal."Can we do battle training now?" "Of course." he meowed. They ran over to the training patch. "Okay, what tactic did I just teach you?" Nightstorm asked. "The grass is tall so if you stay low the enemy can't see you." Nightstorm nodded. "That was just a quiz." he meowed."Now its time for a battle assesment. You run off and use everything you've leared to try and beat me.' Featherpaw was already gone. Warily, Nightstorm padded through the field. Suddenly a small shape lept out at him. Startled, he lashed out at his attacker. Keep your claws sheathed.'' He reminded himself. It could just be Featherpaw. Just then the small cat lept on to his and Nightstorm twisted around to try to shake it off. He felt a pain as the cat scratched his shoulder. He jabbed out a paw and sent the shape yowling. It didn't take long though, for the cat to find their footing. It slammed into Nightstorm's side, suprising him by the force. The blow caused him to tumble over. The cat pinned him down. "Ha!" Featherpaw meowed triumphantly."Got you!" "Okay you did." Nightstorm said as he got up. He winced in pain as he glanced at his shoulder. "Sorry" Featherpaw whimpered."I didn't mean to." "I know." Nightstorm mewed sympetheticly."You did great. I'll have to talk with Saberstar about your warrior ceremony soon." Featherpaw brightened. "Really?" she gasped. Nightstorm nodded. "Yep." he mewed."Go back to camp. You must be hungry." As he watched Featherpaw bound away, he could feel the presense of another cat beside him.Help us. The voice seemed to whisper. When Nightstorm turned around, there was nothing there. He coudn't even smell the unfamilier cat.It's probably nothing. Nightstorm thought. But he knew the voice wouldn't just go away. Chapter Two It had been a few sunrises since Nightstorm's battle with Featherpaw. Today was her and Cloverpaw's warrior ceremony. He saw Cloverpaw's mentor Swiftheart lead her out of the apprentice's den. Nightstorm went over to do the same for Featherpaw. He prodded her up. "Wake up." he mewed."It's the big day." Featherpaw was awake instantly. Nightstorm could sense her excitment. "Stay calm" he warned. "This is your warrior ceremony not your kit ceremony." Featherpaw nodded as Nightstorm lead her into camp. Saberstar was standing on the Tallrock. Featherpaw and Cloverpaw padded up to him. Saberstar's voice rang out clearly. "I Saberstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Featherpaw, Cloverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do."Featherpaw yipped. "I do" Cloverpaw echoed. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Featherpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Featherstalk. StarClan honors you bravery and enthusiasm and weclome you as a full warrior of WindClan. Cloverpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Cloverpelt. StarClan honors your patience and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan. "Featherstalk! Cloverpelt! Featherstalk! Cloverpelt!"the clan cheered. Featherstalk puffed out her chest in pride while Cloverpelt simply nodded. "Remember" Nightstorm warned,"You'll have to sit vigil for the night so get some rest. Nightstorm was tired too. He took a vole and swallowed quickly. He afterwards retreated to his den. The night after Nightstorm was ready for the gathering. Featherstalk bristled with excitment. This would be her first gathering as a warrior. As they crossed the tree bridge Nightstorm noticed the ThunderClan cats looked strangely hostile. One hissed at Featherstalk and she almost sprang at him untill recieving a sharp glance from Shadepelt. Saberstar jumped on to a branch and as the other leaders followed Nightstorm noticed that Bramblestar was glaring at the other leaders. "Prey-stealers!"he suddenly snarled at the other leaders, eyes flashing accusingly. "What are you talking about?" Mistystar demanded. "We've done nothing of the sort." Rowanstar snapped. "WindClan would never steal prey!" Saberstar growled defiantly. "Oh really?" Bramberstar snarled."A patrol found squirrel blood near your border, and why are your cats so plump?" "Our territory sustians us well"Saberstar countered. "I doubt it."Bramblestar hissed."You can admit or fight." "Fight over prey?" Mistystar gasped."Bramblestar you must be mouse-brained." "I won't break the truce." Bramblestar growled."But you better sleep with one eye open. If you want to continue, fine. ThunderClan are leaving." Chapter Three Nightstorm watched as the the last ThunderClan warrior padded off the island. "What was that all about?" Leafwhsker hissed. "Bramblestar sounded like we set a fox to murder him." "I don't know." Nightstorm whispered. "But it looks as if the other leaders are going to continue." Saberstar started. "As Bramblestar pointed out, prey is running well. We have two new warriors! Welcome Featherstalk and Cloverpelt!" As the clan cheered their names, Featherstalk and Cloverpelt looked at each other though Nightstorm couldn't tell if it was excitment or embarassment. Mistystar spoke next. " All is well in RiverClan." she started. "Icewing has given birth to two healthy she-kits and we can expect more from Lakeheart." Nightstorm suddenly noticed that the she-cat wasn't here. She must be too close to kitting. "''And we have two new apprentices, Dawnpaw and Splashpaw." Every cat turned to the two small apprentices. They looked terrified. "Poor things." Leafwhisker murmured."They look barely out of the nursery." "I know." Nightstorm agreed. Rowanstar reported that Stoatfur's kits can almost be apprenticed and twoleg kits are getting close to their border. As Saberstar lept down, Nightstorm noticed that there were more cats here than there should be, a whole clanful. For a second he thought ThunderClan had come back, but he didn't recognize any of the cats. He reached out a paw to touch one but it dissappeared. All the other cats didn't seem to notice at all. "Who are you?" he asked. "Nightstorm!" He could hear Shadepelt."Come on!" As Nightstorm walked off the island he thought he could hear, quiter than a whisper, ''We are NightClan. "You heard Bramblestar" Saberstar yowled to all of WindClan. " We should start night watches. Bramblepath, you shall watch though half the night. At moonhigh another cat will take your place." Bramblepath nodded. Nightstorm padded up to his den holding a mouse. After he had finished eating he slowly dozed off. He ended up in a flat stretch of moorland, not unlike WindClan's territory. He smell an unfamilar scent and saw cats running towards him. They were wailing of an unknown danger Nightstorm couldn't see. He could could smell fear, cofusion and even anger off of them. One at the lead looked familar. Its the ghostly cat I saw on the tree branch, and the one who asked me to help him! '' "Ar-are you NightClan?" Nightstorm asked warily. No cat answered. Suddenly an earsplitting shriek filled the air. Nightstorm jolted awake. He could still hear shrieking. It was Bramblepath! The cat on night watch! Then he heard a louder, more aggresive growl. "ThunderClan! Attack!" Chapter Four More cats began to realize what was happening and they charged out of their dens, landing on the ThunderClan cats. He felt himself being grabbed. He recognized Stormcloud. "Prepare to die kittypet!" he yowled. Nightstorm suddenly jabbed his paw into Stormcloud's chin and rammed into his side. "Not so clanborn yourself!" he snarled. Spitting in fury, Stormcloud ran off into the brambles. Nightstorm saw Shadepelt being pinned down by the ThunderClan deputy Squirrelflight. Barging past other fighting cats, Nightstorm raked his claws across Squirrelflight's side. Yowling in pain, Squirrelflight sprang at Nightstorm but Shadepelt grabbed her by the scruff and yanked her off as Nightstorm bit down on her leg. With one final hiss, Squirrelflight backed off. "Thanks" Shadepelt panted. "No problem" Nightstorm meowed. Franticlly, he searched around for his kits. They were huddled behind Mistfeather who was bravely fighting off a golden tom. There was a horrible screech coming from Saberstar's den. Nightstorm looked in to see the gray leader being backed into a corner by Bramblestar. As helpless as it looked, Nightstorm could scent no fear coming from Saberstar, only anger. He leaped backward as Saberstar let out a screech and jumped on to Bramblestar. The two leaders tussled untill Saberstar got Bramblestar pinned. He sank his claw deep into the dark brown tom's chest. Bramblestar yowled in agony as Saberstar raked his hind claws over his belly. Nightstorm couldn't bear to watch anymore. As he ran out of the den he saw Leafwhisker battling Seedpelt.The golden she-cat had begun to bite down on Leafwhisker's throat.Seedpelt screeched in surprise as Nightstorm slashed his claws down her chest. "Don't you dare!"he snarled. Seedpelt stared at him before collasping. "You didn't have to-"Leafwhisker began. "I couldn't just let her kill you." Nightstorm replied. "Seedpelt!" Nightstorm heard Amberheart's cry. The ginger she-cat began nudging Seedpelt to her paws. "We need to get you back to camp so Leafpool can see to you." Amberheart meowed worriedly. "What's with ThunderClan?" Nightstorm hissed. "Amberheart could kit any day now. And this fight is over ''prey!" "Why they're so noble." Leafwhisker mewed sarcasticly. "Anyway" she meowed briskly. We'd better help our clanmates." Nightstorm was too intent on watching Leafwhisker dive into the battle he didn't see Molewhisker creeping up on him. He let out a startled shriek as Molewhisker grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down. "Not much more to expect from a kittypet!"the brown tom growled. "Leave him alone!" came a yowl. Shadepelt! The gray tom bit down on Molewhisker's tail. Nightstorm let himself go limp. When Molewhisker loosened his grip Nightstorm surged upward and crashed into his belly. Molewhisker let out a screech and Shadepelt rained blows across his side. Yowling in agony, Molewhisker ran off. "Thanks!"Nightstorm gasped. "Just returning the favor." Shadepelt replied. Nightstorm realized that the ThunderClan cats were starting to retreat. He watched as almost all of them went wailing into the brambles. The few left were soon chased off. Bramblepath let out a fearsome screech. "Don't come back soon!" he yowled. Only Squirrelflight remained. She crept up to Saberstar's den. "No..." he could hear her whisper. "What she's trying to say is both sides have had their losses." Shadepelt meowed. When Nightstorm still looked confused Shadepelt went on. "Bramblestar is dead." he flicked his tail to where Squirrelflight was grieving. His eyes suddenly filled with sorrow. "But so is Saberstar." Chapter Five Nightstorm's belly lurched in horror as he padded up to the den. He could see the large brown tabby body Squirrelflight was crouching over and just behind it, a small gray one. They must have killed each other. He could see small wounds on both of their pelts. None of which alone would be fatal, but given the amount, plus their age, caused their deaths. He touched his nose to Saberstar's cold fur. "You welcomed me to the clan." he murmured. "I couldn't have asked for a better leader." "Oh Saberstar," Shadepelt whispered."I don't know that I'm ready." His gaze suddenly turned as cold as ice. "And you!" He curled his lip at Squirrelflight. "Get out of our territory! And take... him!" He kicked Bramblestar's body. "With you." Squirrelflight's only reply was a furious hiss. She stalk ed off with Bramblestar into the shadows. "Okay," Shadepelt meowed. "Who's the most injured?" "Leafwhisker has a pretty bad wound on her neck." Nightstorm mewed. "And Cloverpelt has a gash on her side." "Thank you." Shadepelt replied. "You look pretty beat up yourself. All three of you to the medicine den. Now." Nightstorm padded up to Leafpelt's den and flopped down on an empty nest. "I'd never seen Shadepelt so violent!"he meowed, dismayed. Leafwhisker shrugged. "That's probably his way of grieving." "Okay, what do we use to stop bleeding?" Leafpelt was asking her apprentice, Diamondpaw. "Cobwebs." the little she-cat replied. "Good." Leafpelt meowed. "Now put some on Leafwhisker's neck." As her apprentice got busy, Leafpelt moved to Nightstorm. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I can't see my hind leg too well, but it feels like there's a wound on it." Leafpelt went behind him and nodded. "I'll get some cobwebs. Oak too, so it doesn't get infected." She soon came back with the herbs and applied them gingerly. "You're all set." she mewed. "But don't do any patrols yet." Nightstorm sighed and walked out of the den. He got to the Tallrock just in time to hear Shadepelt yowling a meeting. "It is time for me to chose a deputy." he called. "I say these words before StarClan, so the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. Bramblepath will be the new deputy of WindClan." "Bramblepath! Bramblepath!" the clan cheered for the brown warrior. Shadepelt wasn't finished though, "I would also like to make Silverpaw a warrior." Silverpaw's eyes stretched wide as he was called to the Tallrock. "I, Shadepelt, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend him to you as a warrior, in his turn. Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." Silverpaw replied. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Silverpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Silverfall. StarClan honors your courage and speed and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." "Silverfall! Silverfall!" Silverfall looked a little embarassed about the whole clan cheering him. " Now." Shadepelt meowed. "I must travel to the Moonpool, Leafpelt, come." The brown medicine cat bounded over. " Diamondpaw, will you be okay?"she called. "Yep." the gray apprentice mewed. "Alright, its time to go." As Shadepelt left, he could faintly see Leafpelt... wait, that's not Leafpelt! Its that cat! Before he could be sure, it faded. Who are you?. He wondered.'' And what do you want? '' Chapter Six It had been a moon since the battle and the clan had gone back to normal. Suddenly Diamondpool, who had recieved her name a few sunrises ago, burst out into camp. "Hollowtail's kitting!" she shrieked. "What?" Nightstorm heard Leafpelt's surprised mew. A few seconds later the brown she-cat was running toward the nursery, her mouth full of herbs. Nightstorm watched from the outside. Hollowtail was wailing in pain and her mate Foxrunner was crouched next to her. He looked as contractions rippled her pelt and the first kit tumbled out. "A she-kit!" Leafpelt exclaimed as she nipped open the kitting sac." I think about two more coming." "Oh no!" Hollowtail cried. "I'm too tired! I can't!" "Yes you can!" Leafpelt snapped. "Don't just give up on yourself." The next kit came out easily. "Nip the sac." Leafpelt told Diamondpool. While the young she-cat was doing that. Leafpelt's eyes darkened with worry. "The kit's stuck." she meowed. "Hold on Hollowtail, this will hurt a little." She pressed down on the black she-cat's side. Hollowtail shrieked in protest but Leafpelt pushed harder and the last kit popped out. "Well done Hollowtail." Leafpelt mewed. "You have two daughters and a son." Hollowtail gazed drowsily at her three kits. "I like Gustkit for the tom."she meowed. "How about Firekit for the ginger she-cat?" Foxrunner suggested. Hollowtail nodded. "And Littlekit for the smallest." she finished. She gasped in exhaustion and curled herself around the three kits. "They're beautiful." Foxrunner murmured. Nightstorm left the nursery and went out into camp. Shadestar leaped down from the Tallrock and sighed. "I miss Saberstar." he meowed to Nightstorm. "Me too."Nightstorm murmured. "Bramblepath was a good choice for deputy."He flicked his tail toward his former mentor. "Yes, the clan is doing well."Shadestar mewed."Flywing and Swiftheart have just moved to the nursery and Turtlekit and Duskkit are almost ready to be apprenticed." Nightstorm noticed that both she-cats were awfully big. They must have been expecting for a while and their kits would come soon. "Why didn't they move in sooner?" he asked. "Flywing didn't notice until a few sunrises ago and Swiftheart was too busy training Cloverpelt."Shadestar replied. Suddenly the sunhigh patrol, Heathertail, Wolfclaw, and Dapplecloud, came running into the camp, their pelts bristling in fury. "What's wrong?" Bramblepath demanded. "RiverClan!" Heathertail snarled. "Their scent was everywhere! Even across the border!" "What?" came Shadestar's angry hiss. "What will we do?"Dapplecloud mewed. "March straight into their camp?"she finished sarcasticlly. Shadepelt snorted, "Not exactly. We will go to their camp, but we won't march. We'll go and tell Mistystar we know what's going on. I'll lead the patrol, Foxrunner, Silverfall, Dapplecloud, Leafwhisker, Mousetail, Whiteclaw, and Nightstorm, come with me." The patrol went off. As they reached the border a RiverClan patrol came by. Nightstorm recognized Lizardfur, Havenwing and Mallownose. "What are you doing here." Havenwing hissed. "Coming to see Mistystar."Shadestar spoke calmly. "According to some of my warriors,"He nodded to Dapplecloud."They found RiverClan scent across the border." "I find that hard to believe."Mallownose growled. "Now that you've stomped all over the place." "Maybe get your noses fixed then!"Silverfall snapped. "We can smell your stinky scent just fine!" Shadestar gave him a warning glance and Silverfall shrank back, still glaring at the RiverClan cats. "Fine." Lizardfur meowed. "But don't expect a warm welcome."The patrol entered RiverClan territory and Nightstorm wondered what Mistystar would say. Chapter Seven "The visit did not go well." Nightstorm was meowing to Swiftheart. "Mistystar said that no RiverClan cat crossed the border and to go home." "She didn't trust you?"Swiftheart hissed, flexing her claws."What a flea-brain!" "I know" Nightstorm agreed. At least we didn't start a fight, so soon after the one with ThunderClan." Nightstorm saw Swiftheart's gaze clouding with sorrow. He suddenly remembered Saberstar was her father. "How are you doing?"he mewed, quickly changing the subject. "Good." Swiftheart replied. "Leafpelt said my kits would come in about a quarter moon." "Congratulations."Nightstorm mewed. "You'll make a great mother." "I guess so." Swiftheart muttered. Nightstorm left her to go get some fresh-kill. He chose a mouse and went to eat next to Leafwhisker. "What was wrong with Mistystar?" The ginger she-cat wondered. "She's not usually so bad-tempered." "Yeah." Nightstorm grumbled. "Now Shadestar has two leaders that hate him." Leafwhisker nodded. "Let's hope he doesn't upset Rowanstar." she mewed. "Yep." Nightstorm snorted. He flopped in his nest and fell asleep. He found himself in an unfamilar place, with four giant oaks towering above him. "What is this place?" he gasped. "Fourtrees." came a voice from behind. Nightstorm turned around to see Saberstar and let out a joyful yowl, "Saberstar it's you!" The old gray tom dipped his head. "This was a sacred place for the clans in the old forest. And though it was destroyed, it lives on in StarClan." he meowed. "Do you... um. I. about... NightClan?" Nightstorm was trembling so much he could barely speak. "Yes." Saberstar meowed. "The cat you were seeing was Brownstar, NightClan's last leader. The other clans made them leave after twolegs destroyed their territory." "What do they want with me?" Nightstorm asked. Saberstar replied,"They want you to bring back their clan." "How?"Nightstorm gasped, startled. "You foolish furball!" Saberstar teased. "You don't have to do it alone." "Do I have to?."Nightstorm meowed. Saberstar shook his head. "That's your desicion, but Shadestar might not appove." he warned. "I accept." Nightstorm mewed. "Then go."Saberstar replied. "Your journey awaits." As soon as he woke up he left his den to go to the Tallrock. Shadestar was just chatting with Bramblepath when he saw Nightstorm. "What is it?" he asked. Nightstorm took a deep breath and slowly replied, "I'm sorry Shadestar, but I must leave the clan. Chapter Eight Shadestar's eyes widened. "Why?"he meowed, shocked. "Do you miss your kittypet life?" Nightstorm shook his head, "No, I'm glad those days are past, but Saberstar visited me last night and told me that an ancient clan called NightClan want me to restore them." "I guess I can't make you stay but, please consider it!"Shadestar pleaded. "I have." Nightstorm mewed. "Okay." Shadestar meowed. "WindClan will miss you." "I'm going too!" Nightstorm recognized Leafwhisker's voice and the ginger she-cat ran up to him. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Of course! Did you really think you could just run off without me?" she teased. "Are there any other cats who wish to go with Nightstorm?" Shadestar asked the clan. "Us! Papa don't leave us." came three little voices and Nightstorm's kits stomped out of the nursery. "You wouldn't leave us would you?" "Of course not." Nightstorm soothed."If it's alright with Mistfeather, you can come." The blue-gray she-cat poked her head out and spoke,"Turtlekit, Duskkit and I are staying in WindClan, but your kits are welcome to come. It would make my job easier." she added with a glint of amusement in her eyes. Nightstorm opened his mouth to protest but Leafwhisker brushed up against him. "Don't worry." she mewed gently. "I'll look after them." 'Yay!"Snoozekit chirped. He suddenly looked sad. "But I'll miss Turtlekit, Duskkit and, Mistfeather. Hollowtail, Firekit, Gustkit, and Littlekit too." "We'll still see you at Gatherings!."Duskkit mewed comfortingly. "I guess so." Snoozekit mumbled. "But it won't be the same." "We're going!"yowled a voice. Featherstalk and Cloverpelt came running down, followed by Swiftheart. "All of you?" Nightstorm gasped. "Of course mouse-brain!" mewed Featherstalk. "I'm your apprentice, and these two wouldn't let me go without them." "I'll go too."Every cat turned around to see Diamondpool. "You'll need a medicine cat." "Do you want to go now?"Shadestar asked. "No." Nightstorm meowed. "I wish to stay one more night." With that the clan went back to doing what they were doing. "You're my kits."Dapplecloud reminded Featherstalk and Cloverpelt. "You must be loyal to your new clan, and there might be a day where you must face me in battle." The two she-cats nodded as their mother spoke. "There's a Gathering tonight."Shadestar yowled. "Which cats what to go?" As the clan crowded around Shadestar with their requests, Leafwhisker padded up to Nightstorm. "You're not going?"she mewed, surprised. "I thought you might want to announce to the clans about your desicion. "Shadestar can do that." Nightstorm rasped. "I don't want to draw attention to myself." Leafwhisker shrugged. "If you're sure." she meowed and walked off. Nightstorm yawned and went to sleep in his den for the last time. He slept soundly, no dreams, no distactions, just sleep. He woke up to dawn, the sun had just risen and he felt full of energy, ready to begin his journey. He waited for the others in the middle of camp. Leafwhisker came out first, the sunlight making her fur sparkle. Diamondpool and Swiftheart came out next, followed by Featherstalk and Cloverpelt. Mistfeather led his kits out to camp. Nightstorm sighed. Soon all the cats he called friends would be his rivals. "We will leave now." he annonced. "We'll miss you." Shadestar murmured. "And I'll miss you." Nightstorm replied. He took a step, and left camp for the last time. Chapter Nine They had left a few sunrises ago, but it seemed like moons. Nightstorm didn't know where they were going, but he would know when he found it. Swiftheart looked exhausted and about ready to burst. Leafwhisker tried keeping the kits together but every time she rounded them up, a new, interesting thing caught their eye. Nightstorm sighed. He hadn't expected this to be so tiring. "Let's stop for the night."he meowed. Upon his words every cat flopped on their side, panting heavily. Even the kits instantly fell asleep. Every cat was hungry and thirsty. Nightstorm could see the tops of Twoleg nests in the distance. "Let's go there tomorrow." he mewed. Leafwhisker gave a drowsy nod. Nightstorm yawned and settled down next to Leafwhisker. The next day the group set off for Twolegplace. "What are twolegs like?"The kits asked Nightstorm and Leafwhisker tons of questions. "Are they mean? Are the kittypets mean? Do they eat fresh-kill?" Nightstorm sighed," The housefolk are nice but the workfolk can be harsh, some kittypets are friendly but some aren't and only a few can catch mice, let alone eat them." "Cool." Snoozekit meowed. Cutekit wrinkled her nose. "But daddy said that kittypets eat rabbit droppings. "No."Nightstorm mewed."They're not that bad. But there not as good as rabbits!" "Do you know anything about Twolegplace Leafwhisker?" Cutekit asked. "A little."Leafwhisker said."But your father knows more than I do." Before they knew it they where there. Even Nightstorm was uncomfortable here. "Remember,"he warned his kits."Some kittypets aren't very friendly and there are cats here who don't live with twolegs.Those are the ones who can be deadly. As he spoke, a group of cats raced past them. "Where are they going?" Cloudykit asked. "I don't know."Nightstorm meowed. As silently as he could, he and the others began stalking them. They followed the loners' scent untill they began to hear a terrible screeching noise. Nightstorm looked behind a twoleg nest to see the loners from before tussling with some bold kittypets. He heard a black tom yowl,"You will pay for killing my mate!" "I didn't kill her Hector, and you know it." a white tom protested. "No I don't know."Hector sneered "Now it's time to finish this." "We have to stop this." Leafwhisker meowed. Nightstorm nodded and leaped onto two cats fighting. He gathered his voice and yowled,"STOP!" Every cat froze and turned to face him. He saw two she-cats in the middle of clawing each others' ears. They heard his yowl and stared at him. "Who are you?" Hector growled. "I am Nightstorm, warrior of WindClan." "Never heard of it." Hector meowed icily. The white tom seemed slightly friendlier than Hector. "Greetings." he meowed. "My name is Sleet." Hector still looked furious. "Did ''you ''kill her?"he snarled. "No! I don't know what in the name of StarClan you're talking about." Hector let out a snort of contempt,"Likely story." "Don't mind that furball."a gray she-cat mewed.Hector hissed in annoyance but the she-cat ignored him. "I'm Jennifer, though I like to be called Jen."she meowed. "This isn't your place to speak."Hector snapped. Jen shot an icy glare at him and he shrunk back, hissing. "Don't mind him."Jen mewed gently."He's always bad-tempered. Anyways, let me introduce you to everyone." At her words every kittypet padded up to Nightstorm and the others. A white tom stepped up. "My name is Whitey."he meowed. Nightstorm noticed that he had a quite deep voice and that he had a green eye and an amber eye. A silver tabby tom introduced himself as Frisco. "He has the biggest ego ever."Jen whispered to Nightstorm.She didn't seem to hear him tell her he didn't know what an ego was. "I'm Lila." A gray she-cat mewed, barely audible. "This is my daughter, Nellie." A small brown kit bounced up to him. "Mama, who's this?" she sqeaked. "My name is Nightstorm."he replied."These are my kits, Cutekit, Cloudykit, and Snoozekit." His daughters and son raced over to Nellie. They all looked a bit shy. "H-hi."Cutekit stammered."M-my name i-is Cutek-kit." Next a golden she-cat stepped up to Nightstorm. "I'm Sunny."she purred. A ginger and white tom and a gray and black she-cat walked over to him. "We're siblings."The tom rumbled."I'm Jacob and this is Candy." Candy dipped her head in greeting. "Nice to meet you."Nightstorm replied. A fluffy white she-cat came up next. "I'm Sparkle."she meowed. A brown and white she-cat who had been sitting in the back padded up to him. She spoke in a soft voice,"My name is Coco."